


Is Wine Acceptable?

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cemetery, Galo Thymos should never be sad again, M/M, i wrote a sad Galo and this isn't it, oh shit i forgot, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: Galo takes Lio to meet his parents
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586950
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Is Wine Acceptable?

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning doesn't pop as much but its ya know set up, stick with me here this is suppose to be fun

It was Galo's turn tonight to make dinner so Lio had gotten a start on sorting through the resource request forms he'd been assigned. 

Turns out, after incarcerating a majority of the "upper class" for their complicity in a plan to abandon and destroy the planet as well as use an engine powered by human lives, a wealth of resources became available. 

Lucky too, given the vast numbers of displaced people and families who required shelter, food, and medical care as well as therapy to hopefully be able to move past the trauma of being strapped to essentially human centrifuges.

Most of the forms Lio brought home were from less dire cases, where he was then in charge of contacting the right departments to get either funding or to send a state certified technician for minor housing or road repairs.

It wasn't until Galo set the plate with a basic green curry and rice on it in front of him did Lio take note of how quiet his boyfriend was. 

"Everything okay?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Yeah, long day," he stared at his own plate a bit before looking over and catching Lio's concerned look. "And therapy may have been a little heavy today."

Lio nodded, "it can be like that sometimes," he took a bite of his food and then looked back at the request for plumbing and a replacement for a damaged fire escape, "you want to talk about it?"

Galo hummed then shook his head, "no, it's good, just disappointing. Accepting things I thought would be easier to… anyway how's your day been?"

"Same old same old, found some replacement parts for that obnoxious terraform mech, should be good for clearing out some of the overcrowded landfills. It's still baffling the kind of crap they had the funds and ability to create but instead were willing to let this one die and just-" 

Galos hand moved over to rest on Lio's shoulder as he noticed him start to get fired up. He loved that passion, but he also knew it was much too late to be getting rowdy.

Lio took a few breaths then rested his hand ontop of Galo's, "anyway, things are definitely still getting better."

They sat eating in silence for a bit, holding hands now under the table like some sort of high school lovers.

"Hey Lio?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to meet my parents tomorrow?"

Lio choked slightly on his food, face red, "I, tomorrow? Isn't that soon? Do they expect us tomorrow?"

"Oh we can go any time, they won't mind. Mostly I think they'd love to meet you. I was planning to go by tomorrow anyway."

"Oh. I, yeah in that case, yeah. I would love too." 

Galo smiled at him, it was brighter than he'd looked all evening and Lio felt his heartbeat pick up and swell in his chest. The man had too much power, clearly.

So it was on his way home he stopped off to pick up a gift. He stared helpless debating between wine or flowers or a box of sweets. He finally settled on a nice red the grocery sommelier said good things about and a simple bag. 

When he met up with Galo outside their apartment he noticed he'd pulled his hair pulled back into a ponytail and had on his nicer suit jacket, though with his red hoodie on underneath. 

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, a gift. For your parents. I mean, it's the first time I'm meeting them and everything. I'd hope to make a good impression."

And Galo smiled again, and it felt like the sun had broken through the late autumn clouds.

They hopped on Galo's bike, Lio having put the bottle in one of the side bags, and headed off towards the opposite side of town than the parnassus excavation site.

Lio bit his lip beneath his helmet, he'd never done this before. He had not really dated before he'd become burnish and was a bit busy during. He knew how to make an entrance sure, and had learned how to speak for his people when they needed it but. This was different, right?

He ran through various greetings in his head, arms holding tight around Galo, so focused he didn't notice his surroundings until Galo was taking his helmet from him to put in the saddle bags and hand him the gift.

Lio looked up at Galo, taking a solid breath and letting a matching grin grow on his face. Galo would be with him, and anyone who raised a man with a heart like this… 

His thoughts come to a crashing halt as he looks towards where Galo has started walking and it dawns on him where they are.

A cemetery.

Of course! Lio feels like the largest fool. Who gets WINE for the dead? How could he forget?? Kray had even thrown his accidental murder of Galo's family at him when he tried to tear him down! Not to mention, Galo had at no point in the aftermath mentioned any concern for the well being of his parents! 

He felt like an idiot.

He panicked internally as he followed behind. Still carrying the gift bag with the wine bottle. 

Did he just? Leave it on the plaque? Was that even legal? 

He took note of two divots for tea candles, currently empty. If he'd paid attention he could have brought candles! Or was that in poor taste?

"Hey Mom, Dad, so, I'm dating a terrorist."

Lio's eyes somehow managed to go wider as his head whipped up and stared horrified at Galo who was… smiling at him. 

Clearly amused.

"Sorry, my bad. FORMER terrorist."

"oh. my. god." The words were barely a whisper.

"Anyway, so the case went well! I know I haven't stopped by since I told you about the Gov. But this guys been helping me out and anyway we're dating now. He brought you a gift though I'm not sure why," he turned back towards Lio, gesturing to the bag.

Lio let out a long sigh then puffed his chest. This was still important and he would not make a mess of it.

He displayed the gift bag towards the plaque before pulling out the bottle and doing his best to remember what the Sommelier had told him.

"It's a 2015 merlot, from a winery in," he pauses sweating a bit in the cold breeze, "Temekula," fuck he hopes he said that right, "Monte de Oro. I uh, admittedly had been worried if you would like it or even drink…" he trailed off staring at Galo in a plea of 'save me I don't know what I'm doing!' 

Galo all but jumped, "hang on let me grab something!" And ran back to the bike.

This was not helpful.

"Ah, so… okay. Well, does he do that often? I mean usually he's really good at being there." Lio found it easier to speak without an audience, well without a living one.

"What is he doing? You know, admittedly flowers would have been the better way to go. I just wanted to impress you know, your son he's," from a distance Galo lets out a whoop and holds up his hand, whatever is in his grasp to small to see from this far away. A small blanket over his arm.

"Something else," Lio lets out a laugh, "I am grateful everyday it was him with me when the world was ending."

Galo came at a slower jog towards him, the object becoming more distinct as Lio shakes his head smiling broadly.

"I love him so much."

Galo came to a full stop in front of Lio, turning then towards his parent's headstone and laying out the blanket and sitting down, criss cross and patting the space next to him. 

As Lio joins him Galo offers his unoccupied hand out to take the bottle. 

With little struggle with a corkscrew Galo pops open the bottle. 

He gives it a sniff, "Yup, smells like wine!"

Lio lets out a snort as Galo leans forward to poor just a bit into the candle slots.

They split the rest between themselves s Galo fills in his parents on what's happened. Lio pipes in now and then to correct a few facts.

Lio thinks, as far as he is concerned, this whole meeting the parents thing went very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya basically i wrote my one sad galo fic now i just want to focus on them being happy u feel? Anyway i wanted this to be fun? Hope it was fun i know the beginning has way to much exposition bleugh


End file.
